San Andreas Department of Corrections
The San Andreas Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation (SADCR) is responsible for the operation of San Andreas' state corrections, rehabilitation, probation and parole systems. SADCR 'parole systems. SADCR is also responsible for enforcement and investigations of parolees and prison inmates as well as supervision and monitoring of state prison inmates. Its headquarters is in Bone County, at the San Andreas Correctional Facility. Mission and departmental values According to the SADCR website, the mission of the department is ''"to ensure the security of institutions and the safety of staff and offenders while providing proper care and supervision to assist offenders in achieving successful reintegration into society in order to decrease recidivism and improve public safety." The website further outlines the department's five core values, each corresponding with a letter which spells "SADCR". The values are - *'''S: Service. To provide cost efficient, superior correctional services that fulfills its prerogatives and ennobles the correctional profession. *'A:' Accountability. To ensure compliance with state and federal law as well as government policies. *'D:' Determination. To dedicate all efforts to our mission and to instill bravery and gallantry in each correctional officer. *'C:' Cooperation. To put honesty and integrity first, and to develop teamwork, trust, and open communication. *'R:' Respect. To recognize each other's differences; to provide appropriate facilities for offenders sentenced by courts. History The first state-operated correctional institutions in San Andreas were established in 1851, and existed autonomously and independently of one another. The Board of Prison Commissioners was founded in 1949 to act as an overarching authority for the state's prison system, which was now unifying. The High Facility Prison was established in 1955 as the first maximum security prison in San Andreas. It was located in Bone County, at the same location the San Andreas Correctional Facility is located today. HFP also had death row facilities, including a gas chamber. The Los Santos Prison (LSP) was established in 2009 in Downtown Los Santos. It was the department's flagship institution at the time and housed the majority of inmates, most of whom fell in the medium security category. The Governor appointed an independent review panel in 2009 to investigate the efficiency and costliness of San Andreas' prison management system. The panel found that it was inefficient and disproportionately expensive. The panel referenced a recidivism rate exceeding all other states, reported abuse of inmates by correctional officers, a disciplinary system that fails to effectively reprimand wrongdoers, and a lack of organization. In 2010, to combat these issues, the state prisons were consolidated into the San Andreas Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation. Daniel Undr, then Warden of Los Santos Prison, was appointed to become the Department's first Commissioner. Under Undr's leadership, the department underwent major reforms that finally consolidated and unified the formerly unconnected and decentralized system into one state correctional program, including changes to structure, organization, policy, procedures, and personnel. Commissioner Undr appointed Timothy Bradshaw to become the new Warden of Los Santos Prison. In mid-2010, Bradshaw was arrested and charged with several felonies which came to light under an internal corruption investigation. Although Bradshaw pled not guilty and was eventually acquitted, he was not permitted to remain in the SADCR. Commissioner Undr selected Adam Williams to succeed Bradshaw. Undr resigned in late 2010, prompting Williams' appointment as his successor to become the new (and second) Commissioner of the SADCR. The department underwent further changes under Williams in 2011, including new policies and procedures which were aimed at increasing the efficiency and accountability of the department. Notably, new units were established, which were designed to supplement the duties of regular officers. The department's recruitment process was streamlined, leading to an increase in personnel. The position of prison warden was removed and direct control of prisons became vested with the Commissioner. Commissioner Williams soon resigned thereafter and was replaced by Dexter Abbruzi. Abbruzi led a campaign to increase the State's annual correctional budget, mostly with the desire of procuring more and newer equipment. The campaign succeeded. In late 2011, the Los Santos Prison was partially expanded and renovated to account for the drastic increase of the inmate population. In early 2012, new legislation established parole as a responsibility of the SADCR. Prior to this, municipal and county law enforcement handled parole as it was thought to be more efficient and less time consuming. This further expanded the department's responsibilities and prominence within the state bureaucracy. In response to overpopulation at the Los Santos Prison, the San Andreas High Facility Prison was redesigned and reopened in 2012 as the new San Andreas Correctional Facility (SACF). New equipment and construction established SACF as one of the United States' state of the art correctional institutions. The prison now boasted two general population housing buildings, one security housing building, six housing units, and a total of 120 cells. Most of the functions of Los Santos Prison were moved to the new institution. Commissioner Abbruzi led the department until 2013, the longest tenure of any Commissioner. He was succeeded by Galen Hawkins. In early 2014, Commissioner Hawkins reintroduced the position of prison warden and appointed John Winnfield to become the first Warden of the SACF. On June 28, 2014, Hawkins resigned. Appointed as his successor, Winnfield chose to retain his title, thereby de facto making the Warden of San Andreas Correctional Facility the highest ranking officer in the department. Winnfield implemented additional organizational changes, such as the division of the department into three distinct bureaus. Organization The San Andreas Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation is currently organized into four divisions, three of which are known as bureaus. Bureau of Field Operations Correctional Emergency Response Team The Correctional Emergency Response Team (CERT) responds to emergency situations that require an advanced level of tactical procedure, such as hostage situations, riots, cell extractions, high risk transportation, and any situation where a weapon is involved. Officers in this unit are highly trained, skilled, and hand-picked for knowledge and tactical ability. Investigative Services Unit The Investigative Services Unit (ISU) conducts criminal investigations on inmates, parolees, and crimes committed on prison grounds. The unit is responsible for the investigation of security threat groups, also known as prison gangs. The unit uses criminal intelligence to advise prison administrators in managing the inmate population. Bureau of Operations Support K-9 Unit The K-9 Unit handles dogs trained in the detection of drugs, weapons, and other illicit contraband. The unit performs inmate, cell, and area searches on a routine basis and on request. The unit is also available to provide assistance in searching for escaped inmates and with other high risk operations, such as community service. Correctional Medical Unit Correctional Medical Unit (CMU) contains the department's institutional medical staff. The unit provides emergency and non-emergency medical treatment for inmates, staff, and citizens on department grounds. Officers in this unit are trained in Basic and Advanced Life Support. The unit is responsible for operating prison infirmaries and treatment centers. Bureau of Personnel Communication Public Relations Связи с общественностью (PR) предоставляет общественности, СМИ и сотрудникам точную, своевременную информацию о программах, деятельности, политике и обновлениях департамента. Помимо подготовки пресс-релизов, группа отвечает за сбор и публикацию ежемесячного информационного бюллетеня департамента, а также за сбор статистической информации о департаменте. Human Resources Human Resources (HR) ensures departmental morale through interaction with employees and employee events. The unit's goal is that employees are happy and motivated in their field of assignment. The unit is the first point of contact for employee grievances and can assist employees with legal matters by providing assistance and counsel. Training and Recruitment Training and Recruitment (T&R) is responsible for the recruitment, evaluation, hiring, and training of correctional officers and other department employees. The unit processes all employment applications, conducts academy training classes, and holds monthly in service training in advanced fields. Facilities The Department partment B (which caters for overcrowding issues) of SACF has made SFEDC a redundant facility. Ranks and insignia List of executives As Warden (2007-2010) *Steve Reys ((2007 - May 2008) *Nick Palmer (2008 - October 2009) *Greg Collins (October 2009 - July 2010) **Daniel Undr (October 2009 - July 2010) As Commissioner (2010-2014) *Daniel Undr (July 2010 - October 2010) **Timothy Bradshaw (2010) *Adam Williams (October 2010 - March 2011) **Cédric Brique (October 2010 - September 2011) *Donald Worthing (March 2011 - May 2011) & Daniel Undr (February 2011 - Present) **Cédric Brique (October 2010 - September 2011) *Dexter Abbruzi (May 2011 - 2013) & Daniel Undr (February 2011 - 2013) **Cédric Brique (October 2010 - September 2011) **Galen Hawkins (December 2011 - 2013) *Galen Hawkins (2013 - June 2014) As Warden (2014-2018) *John Winnfield (June 2014 - May 2018) As Warden (2018-2018) * Jonathan Byrd (May 2018 - Jun 2018) As Warden (2018-present) * Aubrey Taylor (Jun 2018 - present) See Also *Los Santos Prison *San Andreas Correctional Facility *San Andreas Sheriff's Department Category:Organizations Category:Public Services